


What am I fighting four

by HoneyRocket



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hero mode rewrite (kinda), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Marie sees a kid on the street and be like “I’m sorry I have to take this”, My Agent 4 is 14 please don’t make any m4rie comments, Near Death, ayo four’s family was abusive and this is brought up a good bit so trigger warning, but yeah actual tags now, dont worry about that one, ill try and update this every week, slow start I’m sorry, tags may be updated added or changed depending on how I end up writing this, wanna get it done before splat 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyRocket/pseuds/HoneyRocket
Summary: As soon as she heard about inkopolis four knew she had to go there. Run away from everything she’s ever knownBut oh cod she has no idea what to do now, and it’s all overwhelming but there’s this stranger in an alleyway and she’s got to be somewhat helpful right?Nope turns out Four’s a secret agent now and does not know how to break the news she’s never seen, so much as USED a weapon in her entire lifeAlso she has a wall she’s put up because of the fact that her family sucked and she’s never had friends but Marie doesn’t need to worry about that!(Aka HoneyRocket rewrites hero mode to be with her agent 4)
Relationships: the only relationship here is me and the cold hands of death
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	What am I fighting four

Inkopolis 

Inkopolis inkopolis inkopolis

Inkopolis Inkopolis inkopolis inkopolis inkopolis inkopolis inkopolis inkopolis inkopolis inkopolis inkopolis inkopolis inkopolis inkopolis

The name of the city was burned into Maya’s brain as she ran. The inkling ran faster than she ever ran in her entire life. It made her lungs burn. She fumbled a few times as she panted, desperately trying to get more oxygen in as she went faster and faster, until the town behind her was barely even visible, and she could see the beaches entering her vision, along with the railway tracks and the train blocking the sky.

The inkling ran.

Because she couldn’t miss that train. She didn’t have a ticket. She didn’t have the money. She had the clothes on her back, the glasses on her freckled face, and the knowledge that this might be incredibly selfish, because yes her parents don’t give a shit about her, or her well being, or the scars they inflicted on her mentally and physically, but she had a roof over her head and food on the table but god dang it inkopolis. 

The moment she heard about the city from the kids at school the selfish thoughts came flowing in. It was far, but the train was going there. She knew nothing about it but she knew it was a new chance. 

She knew she had to go there. 

When Maya saw the open train cart she ran faster, a sudden adrenaline boost filling her body. The sound the train made was deafening and it hurt the squid’s ears but she kept going, timed it just right, then jumped, hands gripping the sides of the entrance as she pulled herself up and into the rectangular train cart, wind blowing her short tentacles into her face.

The walls were rusty, and it was filled with wood, but she sat down and allowed herself to breathe, shoving her glasses into her pocket because her face felt way too hot and sweaty to keep them on.

A sudden sense of dread filled her as she realized what she had just done.

Everything she ever knew was in Coralstick Bay. She knew nothing of inkopolis other than the kids at school said that anyone could go do turf wars there, and the job paid so she knew she had a shot. Maya was clumsy, and didn’t think things through, and made impulse decisions but if they let anyone do it she couldn’t pass it up.

And now she was on a train going into a world she knew nothing about. She huddled into the train corner, held her knees to her chest, and buried her face into them, deciding that the best thing to do was ignore it all. Ignore everything around her. Pretend she didn’t exist for a while.

She fell asleep.

The whistle of the train startled her awake. She peaked outside and saw they had arrived somewhere, and not wanting to be found out she scurried out of the train cart, landing with a thud on the ground and running away. She had no idea where she was going, but once she saw a crowd of people she paused, taking a moment to take in her surroundings.

Maya was at a clearing, with what seemed like shops dotting the edges, a food cart not far from her, and a big tv above a huge tower, two alleyways next to it.

It was so much more lively and colorful than her small town she grew up in. It was overwhelming.

Looking to the tv in hopes of some sort of guidance the yellow inkling saw a short inkling, her tentacles cream with pink tipping the sides, a white dress and a white and pink crown talking. Next to her was another inkling with a funny tentacle style, hers being brown tipped with turquoise. She had headphones, and a gray skirt with a black zip up half top. The shorter one suddenly looked confused.

“Uh, why is our producer freaking out? Read the teleprompter Marina!”

Marina squinted her eyes at the camera. “Huh? Let’s see here..”

The image behind them suddenly shifted to a picture of the tower, and next to it, the same image only with what seemed to be the biggest catfish Maya had ever seen. Marina gasped.

“THIS JUST IN! The great zapfish has.. disappeared?!”

The shorter one raised an eyebrow. “Wait, like, for reals?! I feel like I’ve heard this story somewhere before..”

The screen suddenly changed again, now showing a different image. It was a white and gray filtered image of what seemed to be an inkling striking a pose, her tentacles done up in a bow. Marina spoke up.

“There’s more! Pop superstar Callie of the squid sisters has gone missing!”

The other inkling’s eyes widened. “NOOO! NOT CALLIE! This is terrible! Do something Marina!”

“Uhh, I’ll put together a search part-“

The inkling shrugged. “Whatever, I’m sure they’ll  
Turn up at some point. In other news..”

“But shouldn’t we form a search party or someth-“

Before Marina could finish the news shifted to images of different locations. “Aight, here are today’s turf stages!”

Maya stared at the huge tv in confusion. ‘I hope they find that girl.’ She thought to herself. Looking around she realized she had no idea where to go, or really how anything worked here. There were so many people, and now their voices filled the area with talk about the news. Trying to move through the crowd is when she froze, eyes landing on someone.

A cuttlefish, obviously much older than her, stood above a manhole. They had a green umbrella and a dark gray kimono, their tentacles a much lighter shade of gray done in a bow but sticking out to the side and tipped with green. Their eyes met, and it felt like they were staring into her soul.

Maya took a step closer and suddenly the cuttlefish was gone down the drain.

She found herself running after them. She needed directions, advice, just anything from someone who seemed sensible. Staring down at the manhole she held her breath, and transformed into a squid, sinking through the metal and down the pipes, popping back up.

She expected to be in a sewer of some kind, not at ALL on what looked to be a floating island as she glanced around. The sky was bright, and in front of her were some inflatable squid dummies, a wooden cabin, and the cuttlefish from before, back facing towards her. As her mind caught up with her body she stood still, unsure of what to do, eyes widening as she heard the cephlapod speak.

“Hmm.. The octarians..”

Octarians? She swore she heard about those in history class.

The cuttlefish turned around and suddenly Maya got a better look at them.

She had a beauty mark on the lower right of her face. Her eyes were golden, and she seemed troubled. Their eyes once again met, the cuttlefish’s golden ones lighting up a tad bit. “Hey..” Maya only stared. “You showed up!”

Huh? Did she have the wrong squid?

“As soon as I saw you aimlessly wandering around the square I knew you were the one.”

Oh. Seems she did not.

“I’m Marie.” The other introduced. “I know you’re a bit starstruck but I need you to get over it.” Marie sighed and struck a pose. Maya found it oddly similar to the one the missing girl on the news was doing. “Yes I’m THAT Marie. You know.. from the Squid Sisters.”

It took an uncomfortable amount of awkward silence for Maya to realize it was her turn to speak. “Oh, um..” her voice was quiet, her eyes trailing to the ground. “I don’t really know who you uh, are..?” Her voice trailed off, awaiting the stranger to say something harsh for her lack of knowledge. Marie’s eyes widened. “You’ve never heard of me? For eel?” When Maya only shrugged Marie let out another sigh. “Well you obviously aren’t very cultured but you’ll have to do.”

The yellow squid stared at her curiously, meeting her gaze again when she realized she wasn’t mad. The cuttlefish’s expression shifted to something Maya couldn’t read.

“See I’ve got this little… thing, I need help with. By now you've heard that the great zapfish that powers inkopolis is missing.” “That thing powers the CITY??” She suddenly exclaimed. Marie gave her a confused look, raising an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah. Entire city. And it’s missing so it’s not ideal for everyone. I mean, it’s not just missing- it’s been squidnapped by the octarian menace!”

This was a lot to take in. She just got here and it seems like she was scared of, it wouldn’t be the perfect opportunity the others made it out to be. The memories of learning about the old war with inklings and octarians were flooding back. Weren’t they supposed to all be extinct though? How could they have stolen the great zapfish?

Marie must have gotten the idea she was still confused, as she decided to elaborate. “How do I know this? On the surface, I may just look like an absurdly talented pop star, but in truth, i’m agent 2 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, a secret society of heroes who save the world from octarians!”

Ok now she was starstruck. Octarians were still alive? And people were out here fighting them? She didn’t get why Marie still had her here but this all felt like something straight out of a comic book. Suddenly Marie began pacing. “Now, I’ve been trying to keep an eye on the octarians in my downtime, but I’m a very busy gal.” The cuttlefish mumbled something under her breath before clearing her throat and pointing at her. “I need YOU to go get the great zapfish back from those slimy octarians! What do you say? Are you in?”

This was even more overwhelming than inkopolis square. She just got here and already it seemed she was involved in some government.. conspiracy? Was that the right word?

“Ahem”

The inkling knew nothing about fighting, nothing about octarians, and nothing about rescue missions.

But.. on the other hand…

“Soooooooo….”

This was the first time in a long time someone was staying talking with her. Someone was offering for her to do something, and this was giving Maya a chance to have a place to come to where she thought she’d be all alone. She felt obligated not to pass it up, even if the thought of being in unfamiliar territory going past enemies she thought were dead absolutely terrified her.

“I’ll just take your awkward silence as a yes.”

Oh, she was taking too long thinking. Luckily, by now she had decided on going for it, looking up and nodding as confirmation in her choice, Marie smirked.

“Welcome aboard! You are now agent 4 of the new squidbeak splatoon.” With those words the cuttlefish tossed her a pair of clothing, which she nearly caught as it slipped out of her grasp, and she had to bend over to pick it up, along with a weapon that was also tossed.

It was some sort of gun, accompanied by a yellow jacket with the upper half being white, along with some fancy light up headphones and black and orange snow boots. “I even brought you a brand new hero suit as a signing bonus!” Maya, now agent 4, was quick to slip on the jacket over her blue and white striped shirt, as well as the headphones and boots. They were pretty cozy, as they were all way too big on her. Marie smiled. “And look at that! It fits like a very big glove. (Not bad for a hand me down..)” agent 4 only giggled, smiling softly herself.

Marie struck another pose (is this some pop star thing? She assumed it was). “now, let’s go tear those octarians limb from limb, from limb from limb from limb from limb from-“ she paused. “Well you get the picture.” Stopping her pose, she pointed her thumb over her shoulder. “Oh yeah, the entrances to the Octarian realm are invisible, so you’ll have to ink them to reveal them.”

It suddenly occurred to Maya she’d never used a weapon in her life.

Oh boy.


End file.
